Ilógico
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: ."Vê-lo, prestes a se erguer do leito mais profano que ousara os olhos a pôr, acordou-o para toda as decisões que havia adiado."


**Beta:** Hokuto Yuuri  
**Par: **Byakuya/Renji  
**Gênero: **Angst . Yaoi  
**Classificação:** R . Pseudo-pov do Renji  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach e suas personagens pertencem à Kubo Tite. Logo, a fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.  
**Sinopse:** "Vê-lo, prestes a se erguer do leito mais profano que ousara os olhos a pôr, acordou-o para toda as decisões que havia adiado."  
**Aviso: **Feito para o aniversário do Renji (31 de agosto)

**ILÓGICO**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

Abriu os olhos sobre lençóis grafitis de cetim. Os fios emaranhados tão semelhantes em cor aos olhos. As órbitas cruzando em um vai e vem desengonçado, enquanto tentava lembrar o motivo para o desconforto entre as pernas. Podia chorar a desgraça. Com dedos fincados no colchão e a força que fazia nos tendões. Pior que a última laia. E ainda permanecia para se ver humilhar.

Tropeçou nas vestes caídas no chão e cambaleou sem visão até a cômoda debaixo do vidro reflexivo. Uma conquista barata. Junto com bebidas inebriantes e lucidez nenhuma; menos do que migalhas. Não havia necessidade de esforço. Bastava estar lá e ele apenas querer. De novo e de novo, quantas vezes fosse, até o tédio chegar. A hora de partir que chegaria mais uma vez.

A cabeça girou e por peça do destino, sem objetos caindo como alerta, o outro despertou com a graciosidade de uma pétala de cerejeira. A tão natural sedução que tanto amaldiçoava por perecer. Curvava-se a ela mais rápido do que o efeito da gravidade. E se enganava que podia lutar contra. Uma batalha perdida a qual nunca havia dado real importância.

Vê-lo, prestes a se erguer do leito mais profano que ousara os olhos a pôr, acordou-o para toda as decisões que havia adiado. Correntes de palavras não ditas que o atavam a cama que tentava se induzir a libertar. Se negasse e jogasse palavras cruéis aos ouvidos alheios não o feriria, então se perguntava porquê não o fazia. A porta a pouca distância de sua mão. Um virar na maçaneta para dizer adeus.

Mas iludia-se imaginando que seria aquela a vez que teria algo em que acreditar. Como se fizesse alguma diferença quando já não confiava naquele que vinha em seu socorro. Posto escorado na parede fria e pastel, percebia que não havia tempo hábil para brincar de montar fortaleza. Os orbes escuros não lhe davam esperança. Sem preparo lhe diziam que ainda não havia um motivo.

Então se desmoronava novamente. Maquinando como um insano o próximo passo do guia do roubo perfeito. Ignorava a verdade, cerrando as pálpebras com pesar, imaginando como seria esquecer a existência do outro por um segundo. Pensar nunca pareceu tão difícil. Mas não havia minutos o suficiente em um dia. O toque em seu ombro recordando o que deveria abandonar. A dor do mero pensamento que o fazia desejar chorar.

Não houve abraço. Negou o aconchego que ao outro nada valia. Porém os movimentos continuaram lá; a marcar a pele como as tatuagens que já possuía. Sem mais na questão de acreditar. Uma bola estourada com indiferença. E ainda se perguntava o motivo de se manter disponível. Honrando a preciosidade que alguns nem prezavam ter.

Tão fácil quanto o movimento na fechadura era acabar com aquele impasse. Abrir a boca e libertar as palavras que se formariam ao contar como se sentia. E se o outro o fizesse? Provavelmente não acreditaria, qualquer que fosse a resposta. O incômodo de não fazer diferença machucando mais que a mão que fechara no pé do cabelo do outro. O sugar na junção precedendo o novo adeus que não se seguiria.

Uma mentira. Apenas uma entre tantas escondidas nos bastidores tão secretos da nobreza. A idéia de ser a carne do dia engasgando na garganta, explodindo na boca. Porque uma mentira tem várias faces, mas se há tantas, perde-se o álibi do mais fraco. E o elo quebradiço ali era si mesmo. As unhas no couro não diziam nada após o ato involuntário. E esperando pela punhalada final, pegou-se imaginando tentar até não poder mais.

Dono de uma verdade sem igual. A mesma que não combinava com os olhos que outrora diziam que não havia motivo. Muito menos com a vontade de empurrar o corpo que não era seu e sair do quarto, batendo com força a porta atrás de si.

Algo como o pedido de sua presença para sempre.

O que o outro dizia não fazia sentido.


End file.
